life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Safiye Choson/Today is special day to me.
Today is the hundredth day since I met Max and Chloe. Like many of you, this fr**king game influenced me many ways. Today is my personal anniversary, so I want to say some things about that. And I'm going to exclude "I can't get out from this game", "I found my life game", "This game changed me much" things. I just want to write one sentence about this: D'efinitely '''U'nderstandable, 'H'ipsters! 1. I learned quite many American slangs from "wowser" and "hella" to "dickhead", "weirdo", "douche", "girlie", "batshit", "cunt", "asshat", "(First name) + (slang) + (Last name)" thing, etc. etc. etc. etc. I think I would never use these in everyday life for those were mean... but pretty funny too. 2. I learned something about geography of the United States too, and this was useful. To be honest, I thought Golden Gate Bridge is in New York(!) before I met Miss Selfie Hipster. Now I can say where Oregon State, San Francisco, Los HELLAngeles are. :) 3. I also got some information about American education system. In my b.e.a.utiful homeland Korea, every student takes EXACTLY same class under EXACTLY same educational course until the 10th grade. I knew timetable of students of USA isn't fixed, but I was surprised at educational course is vary by state. This is the reason I'm still confused about Max's grade. Is she a first grade in highschool, or sophomore, or...... 4. Now let's talk bidness...... I mean daily life. If you visit Korea, you can see some English sentences here and there, for many Korean think something written in English is refined. So if you go to a mart, you can see some sentences such as "Good Price" or "Reasonable Price". If blue-haired girl is in your mind now, then you are following my words. I meet "Chloe" whenever I go shopping. :/ 5. Talking about Max, I have many chances to meet her, when I read something like "min and max". But frankly, I don't often recall her in everyday life. And one more about her: I never, ever imagined there would be a girl named Max, for it's a masculine name. How about Rachel you asked? Well, before the "Before the Storm", I recalled "A study in Scarlet" when I hear that name. But now, I recall Little Miss Perfect who has cat's eye(or fox, maybe?). And yes, fellow Koreans. You shouldn't pronounce "Rachel" as [leitʃ'e'l]. It’s [réitʃə'''l]. :) 6. Now I'm NOT promoting, but I started to make and upload "Life is Strange Music Video" things in YouTube since ten days ago. It takes hella much time to make only one video, but honing video editing skill isn't meaningless. amiright? 7. This is my little secret project, but I have been writing fan-fiction of LiS for about 2 months. This novella covers the events after the "Sacrifice Chloe" ending, and is in the form of letter sent to Chloe Price, written by original character named Tilda Mendoza, who is another puck-rocker and resembles Chloe a lot. (And I'm telling you, Max in my fanfic still keeps her word "You are my number one priority now. You are all that matters to me.") The problem is, there is no prospect of finishing this. I thought my novella is halfway finished few day ago, but I found many flaws while read myself from the start: so many inconsistencies, too few lines of dialogue. Now, I just finished a bonding session about how fucked up I am, so I should rewind my project to the beginning... Category:Blog posts